


Blooded Teeth

by originalworksof



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalworksof/pseuds/originalworksof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"maybe I just want Corvo and Martin to make out. maybe that’s it.</p>
<p>just lots of guilty, heavy souls weighed down by blood making out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooded Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyeahlucifersupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/gifts).



> I saw this text post and I wanted to write it.

The blood slapped him against his neck, heavy and thick. He gave a low groan; from the pain at his lips or the greedy hands of the blood, he did not know. _The Void's hands were just like this._ He thinks to himself. What would the High Overseer say at that confession? Would he pull away, wiping away the bitter, harsh taste of his mouth? Or would he simply pull the Lord Protector closer, in an attempt to be more greedy?

The High Overseer yanked the Lord Protector's hair and Corvo growled lowly, a warning. There was no witty remark from Martin's lips. Instead, his lips were slightly swollen and his brows furrowed. He looked at Corvo with almost confusion and question as though they hadn't done this before. They hadn't come here, to the back-alley by the Pub at separate times. They hadn't kissed each other hungrily and desperately trying to breathe away from the blood they've spilled, alone and together. They didn't tug at each others' hair and kiss harshly at the throat. Maybe they could die from blood loss. A suitable end for two murderers. 

He does not speak the Overseer's name. His breath is heavy and ragged as Martin traces the Mark. Corvo places a delicate finger—a finger that could kill him—under Martin's chin, away from the black magic (it pulses with jealousy and he feels the Heart beating for every two beats of his own heart). Corvo closes his eyes as he kisses Martin—no Teague—again. Here, in the back-alley where no one wanders, they are simply their names and not their titles. Here, two murderes find solace in the others' mouth. They try their best to not drown in the blood underneath them. 


End file.
